Prison Gates and Brick Walls
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Moving's hard. Switching schools, trying to fit in. This is what happens to Kit. Her mom and step dad moved her to the San Fernando Valley in California. Will Kit make friends? Will anyone open the prison gates and break down the brick walls? -Rated T for swearing and minimal violence-
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson, and their mother. This is pretty much an original story line. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

Moving. One of the things on my most dreaded list. I hate being the new kid. I don't seek attention. Being around people is horrible; I'm really awkward and shy. Usually, I tend to stay by myself. Currently, I was unpacking and making my room, my room. I have a thing for dark colors. Standing out isn't something I enjoy doing. I'm almost always teased and bullied. I have depression, social anxiety, and insomnia. I continue living for my little sister, and my little sister alone. My step father is a bitch and my mother is a gold digger. She only married my step father for his wealth.

"Kita! Amelia! Come here please!" my mother called.

I sighed and stood up. School officially ended a couple of days ago. Mom didn't make us go since we finished moving a few days before school ended. So I had zero chance of making friends before summer started. Not that I ever made any friends anyways. I was different and strange. I loved baseball and skateboarding. I didn't fit the typical definition of a girl. And I was resented because of it. Coming down the stairs, I met Amelia and my mother in our living room.

"Alright, I know it's the start of summer, but I want you two to make friends. I want you to get to know some people. Have some fun." she insisted.

Amelia never had a problem with doing that. I always did. I wasn't liked. From the first glance people judged me. It sucked. But I couldn't really do anything about it. No one ever cared enough.

* * *

My red hair was down and brushing my waist. I decided to go and explore the town on my skateboard. I had a baseball, a bat, and my mitt all shoved into a small bag on my back. Hopefully I could find a place to practice. I skated around for a bit before I saw a small field. It was a makeshift baseball field. I kicked up my board and walked over to look around. This place was interesting. I heard footsteps and turned around. A boy a good head taller than me was walking over. I bit my lip and clenched my free hand. Meeting people was hard for me. I was always so awkward.

"Hey," the boy called. He was kinda cute. He looked Hispanic and he had brown hair and eyes.

I loved brown eyes.

"Uhm hi. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I'm uh, I'm new to the area. I was just looking around." I stammered.

"You play?" the boy gestured to the bat peeking out from my bag.

"Uh yeah. I love baseball."

The boy smiled, "I'm Benny."

"Kita. But call me Kit."

"Nah. You know, I think I'm gonna call you Red."

"Um okay."

And that was the day I met Benjamin Rodriguez. Little did I know, we'd get closer than I'd ever imagine was possible.

"My friends and I come here to the sandlot to play a game everyday. You wanna come play with us? Then we can see how good you really are." Benny proposed.

"Okay. Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Meet us here at eight o'clock tomorrow."

"Okay."

I awkwardly nodded my head and left the sandlot. I got back on my board and skated home, a new feeling of satisfaction coursing through me. Maybe. just maybe, I could fit in here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson and their mother. However, this is not following the story line of the Sandlot. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

It was the day after meeting Benny. I bit my lip and looked into the mirror. I was terrified. I decided to go with my faded, worn jeans. They were ripped at the knees. Adjusting my grey tank top, I pulled on my purple and blue flannel. Grabbing my bat and mitt, I headed downstairs. Thankfully, my stepfather, David, wasn't home. I missed my real dad. He died four years ago. He was the one who taught me everything I know about baseball. After he died, my mom changed. She became a gold digger. She's not mean, just, different. My stepfather hates that I'm not girly. He doesn't like me liking all of these things that are considered boy activities only. I hate dresses, skirts, and tons of make up. Usually I trace my eyelids with some black eyeliner and coat my lashes with a bit of mascara. Today I did just that. My hair was down because I hated putting it up. I had a hair tie though because I don't like it when my hair sticks to the back of my neck from sweating. My mom was in the kitchen when I jumped downstairs.

"Morning. I'm gonna go outside." I announced.

"Okay. Can you walk Amelia to her friend's house? I don't want her to walk alone. I won't be done for a little while longer." Mom replied.

"Yeah sure. Come on Amy."

Amelia stood up and we headed outside. My bat was over my shoulder and I was holding my mitt. Amy was skipping up the sidewalk as I lazily followed behind her. She stopped in front of a light green house.

"Is this it?" I asked.

She nodded and continued to skip foreword. I followed behind as she knocked on the door. A woman answered, most likely Amy's friend's mom.

"Are you Amy's mom?" the lady asked, eyeing me.

"God no. Older sister. I'm just dropping her off. Have fun Amy." I informed.

Turning on my heel, I walked back down the path and turned around. Amy looked at me and ran down the walkway. She collided into my legs, hugging them with all her might.

"Bye Kitty." she mumbled.

"See ya kid. Have fun." I smiled.

Amy grinned and ran back up to the front door. I turned and continued to walk down the path. Swinging my bat, I began to quietly hum Mötley Crüe. The sandlot came into view. Sighing, I straightened and walked over. No one was there yet. I didn't have my ball with me. Picking up my bat, I started to practice swinging. After about ten swings, I stopped and just aimlessly wandered around. Walking to the fence next to the sandlot, I heard growling. I loved dogs, don't get me wrong, but this one sounded mean. Backing away from the fence, I went back to home plate. In the distance, I saw Benny walking up.

"Hey." I called.

"You're earlier than me. That's rare." he announced.

I shrugged. I rarely slept. Insomnia sucks. It really does.

"Eh. I like being early to things." I commented.

Benny and I quietly talked. A few of his teammates showed up. They looked at me confused. I tried to keep down the urge to look down and hide my face with my hair. More of them got there and I started to get nervous.

"This is Red." Benny informed.

"You can call me Kit." I rolled my eyes.

"Red, this is Ham, Michael but we call him Squints, Alan we call him Yeah-yeah. Bertram, Kenny, Timmy, and Tommy. Tommy's Repeat."

"I'm terrible with names. You'll have to give me a few days on that one."

Learning their names was indeed going to take awhile. I sucked at memorizing things. I was really forgetful.

"Why's she here though?" I think that was Ham...

"She makes eight. We only have seven. Now we have a full team." Benny replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but a girl? Really?" I see why they call him Yeah-yeah.

"Don't challenge me." I surprised myself by speaking up.

I hated it when people told me I couldn't do something because I was a girl. Girls can do things just as well as guys. It's hard when I'm doubted all the time. But they'll learn very, very quickly that I can do exactly what they can do.

Bring it on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson and their mother. However, this is not following the story line of the Sandlot. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

The boys made me bat first. I hit the fast ball coming at me and took off for first. I made it to second before I stopped. Watching what they were doing, I took off again. Hitting third, I slid into home. They didn't tag me. I was safe.

"Well Red, good job." Benny said after a couple of seconds.

I nodded. I went to the far left outfield. Every ball to me, I caught. I was pretty proud of myself. Proving myself was all I ever really wanted to do. I felt like I had done that. We all finished up and I grabbed my bat and mitt. Following the boys, I split off from them and made my way home.

"Bye Red!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

I turned around and saluted them. They grinned and I turned back around. Swinging my bat, I walked up to the front door. My step father's car was looming in the driveway. I gave myself false hope, praying that he wouldn't be home. Biting my lip, I slipped in the house as quietly as possible. Taking off my shoes, I darted to my room.

"Kita? Get down here!"

Dammit. My step father was home.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Where were you?"

"Playing baseball."

"With whom?"

"Some friends I met."

"Bullshit. You don't have any friends."

Ouch. That hurt. I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic retort when my mom walked into the room.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes." my step father quickly replied.

"No." I hissed, "You're a fucking liar."

"Shut your mouth before I wash it out with soap!"

"Kita! Why would you say that?" my mother questioned, shocked.

"Of course. You automatically take his side. If dad were here, he'd help me. And you know it too!" I scoffed.

I ran from them and grabbed my skateboard. Skating down the sidewalk, I let their calls and shrieks die behind me. Somehow I ended up back up at the sandlot. Kicking up my board, I walked over to the makeshift dugout. Sitting down, I put my head into my hands. Rocking back and forth, I tried to calm myself down.

"Red?" I looked up to see Benny standing in front of me.

"Oh. Hey Benny." I muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to run away from my step father and mother."

"You okay?"

"Physically, yes."

"Mentally?"

"Not so much."

Benny sat down next to me. I was at the point where my breathing could be considered somewhat normal.

"You ready to play tomorrow?" he asked.

"I was born ready." I answered, halfheartedly.

We sat in silence for awhile. His presence was strangely comforting. I was appreciative of him being there. Usually by this point, I would be on my way to having a full blown panic attack. But I wasn't. It was weird.

"What about you?"

"What about what?" he said, confused.

"Why are you here?" I clarified.

"Just hanging around. Waiting for tomorrow to come."

I smiled. He was the one person I knew who loved baseball more than my father. That was a hard accomplishment. We sat in the comfortable silence for quite awhile. The sun began to go down.

"I'd better go. I don't want to have to deal with my family if they knew I was out after dark without permission." I informed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Benny replied.

I got up and walked back to the sidewalk. I began to skateboard back to my house. My step father's car wasn't in the driveway. Walking into the house, I skirted past my mother.

"Kit!" she called.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you just leave like that?"

"Oh you know exactly why."

I ran up to my room and slammed my door. I locked it and put my skateboard in the corner. Kicking off my shoes, I changed into my PJ's and turned off the light. Sighing, I crawled under the warm covers.

Looking up at the wall, I sniffed and breathed in shakily.

"I really, really miss you dad." I whispered.

A tear dripped down my cheek as I took in another long, uneven breath.

The darkness swarmed my mind a couple seconds later.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson, their mother, Ellie, and her mom. However, this is not following the story line of the Sandlot. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

My day began with the front door slamming. Mom probably got into a fight with my stepfather again. She's finally beginning to realize that he's a horrible person. Amelia ran into my room clutching her teddy bear. I opened my arms and she silently crawled into them. Rocking us back and forth, I tried to hold back my tears.

Amelia didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to go through this.

"Hey. Do you want me to drop you off at your friend's house when I head out to play baseball today?" I asked.

Amelia nodded. I grabbed my bat and mitt. We eased quietly down the stairs. I didn't know if my stepdad or mom left. Mom was drinking on the couch.

"Go wait outside for me." I whispered to Amelia.

She ran outside as I cautiously approached our mother.

"Mom? Amelia and I are going to hang out with friends."

"Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want to. Its not like it truly matters does it?" she grunted.

I flinched and headed outside. Coming home was not going to be fun. Mom was most likely going to be shit-faced drunk. My stepdad would probably come home drunk from drinking.

"Let's go kid." I called.

Amelia trailed behind me silently on the sidewalk. I walked up to the door of her friend's house and knocked.

"Yes?" her friend's mom answered.

"Hi, uhm my little sister is friends with your daughter and I was wondering if you could do us a huge favor." I pleaded.

"Are you both okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. But my mom's drinking again and I don't want to leave Amelia there by herself."

"Oh dear. Of course she can stay here. Come inside, both of you."

I followed her in the house with Amy at my heels.

"Amy!" a tiny voice squealed.

A little body shot past me and collided with Amy.

"Ellie!" Amy giggled.

Ellie's mom led me into the kitchen.

"Did your mom hurt you?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"Has she hurt you?"

"Uhm. Once. To me. Our stepdad is worse."

"We need to take this to the police."

"No don't call them. Please. We'll be put into an adoption home. I can't be separated from Amelia. I can't."

"Mom?"

I turned around and silently gasped.

"Hey, Red. What're you doing here?" Benny questioned.

"My little sister."

"Amy's your sister?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm lost. Let me catch up. How do you two know each other?" Benny's mom asked.

"We play baseball together." Benny answered.

"So dear, I never caught your name."

"Kita. But please call me Kit." I informed.

"Well, we gotta go." Benny announced.

"Have fun, you two." Benny's mom called.

We left out of the front door and walked in silence.

"You ok Red? I overheard part of your conversation with my mom." Benny questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

We continued to walk in silence until we reached the sandlot. We talked in between ourselves about different baseball teams until the other guys got here. Once they all showed up, we began our game. I couldn't get my mom off of my mind. I just kept on to the small hope that she'd be passed out when I got home with Amelia.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson, their mother, Ellie, and her mom. However, this is not following the story line of the Sandlot. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

The day got hotter as we went on. We continued playing of course, but it did get hot. I was distracting myself with the game so I could forget what was going on at home. I was worried about my mom. I was still holding onto the chance that she'd be passed out when I got home. I was giving myself too much hope for that. It was beginning to get dark so Benny called it quits. I was procrastinating. I was really worried.

"Hey Benny, can I walk with you? I need to pick up Amy." I asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

We walked in silence for a bit. I was hoping he'd stay quiet. But of course, luck just doesn't seem on my side right now.

"Why haven't you gone to the police about your step dad?"

"My moms screwed up too. They'd put them both in jail. Amelia and I'd be sent to foster care. I can't be separated from her. Call me selfish but I can't. We need each other." I replied.

"My mom loves Amy. If you ever need to drop her off or stay over for a bit, I'm sure my mom would be fine with it."

"Okay. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

We continued to walk in silence. I was doing deep breathing to calm myself down. I kept going through my plan in my head. We get inside quietly. If moms awake or David's home, I'd immediately tell Amelia to run upstairs and lock herself in my closet. Face my parents, then hopefully go to bed with minimal injuries. Done. Not a very good plan, but it's the only thing I could think of. We got to Benny's house and I picked up Amanda.

"I'll see you tomorrow Benny." I called.

I turned to leave with Amy. We walked down the street and she chattered excitedly about her time at Benny's house. Her and Ellie apparently had a good time today. We made it to our house and stopped. Kneeling down to Amelia's height, I put my hands on her forearms.

"Listen to me kid. When we get inside, we gotta be very, very quiet. If David and mom are fighting, or if either of them raise their voice, you need to instantly go to my room and get in the closet. Once inside, I want you to go straight to your room. If you hear anything that scares you, anything at all, go to my closet. Wait until I come and get you to come out. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

I sighed and led Amy inside. Mom was on the couch. She wasn't asleep or passed out. She heard us come in and stumbled over.

"And where have you been?" she slurred.

It sounded more like 'Wherree ave youu bee.'

"Amelia was at a friends house. I was playing baseball." I informed.

"Don't be so rude to your mother!"

"Sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry ma'am."

"You're still in trouble."

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Don't you talk back to me! I'm the parent, you're the child."

"You certainly don't act like it!"

My mother lost it. She struck me across the side of my face. I fell to the floor from the impact of her hit.

"That'll teach you to talk back to me! You ungrateful child! You were a mistake! You shouldn't have been born!" she spat.

I bit my lip and tried to keep myself calm.

"Your father didn't even love you! He left too!"

"He did love me!" I cried.

"Hah! Liar! You're a liar too! I should've given you away when I had the chance!"

I got up and ran to my room. I opened the closet and Amy sat there crying. I picked her up and we sat on my bed. A tear rolled down my cheek. My father loved me. He loved both Amy and I. He didn't leave us on purpose. Amy fell asleep and I put her on my bed. I went to the bathroom to check my cheek. It was turning black and purple. I choked out a sob and slid down to the floor.

Maybe I was a mistake. I put a hand to my mouth to muffle my sobs. Tears slid rapidly down my cheeks. I took a couple of shaky deep breaths.

Stay strong. Don't give in. I can't give her what she wants. Amelia needs me. I recomposed myself and wiped the tears off my face. Standing up, I went back to my room and laid down next to Amelia.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a better day. I would make it a better day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson, their mother, Ellie, and her mom. However, this is not following the story line of the Sandlot. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

I woke up the next morning and stretched. It was just starting to get light out. Amy was asleep. I stood up to pull on a jersey and jeans so I could play today. After I laced up my shoes and put my hair up, I grabbed my mitt and bat. I picked Amy up and quietly went down the stairs. Leaving the house, I headed to Benny's so I could leave her there for the day. I tried to keep myself as positive as possible, but last night wasn't very fun. I just hoped she wouldn't continue to get worse. My mood would only continue to decline if I let her affect me like that. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I approached Benny's house. Knocking on the door, it was actually Benny that answered.

"Mom, it's Kita and Amy." Benny called, "Come on."

Benny led me to the kitchen where his mom stood.

"Oh Kit dear let me take Amy and put her in Ellie's room. The poor dear."

Benny's mom took Amy from me to take her up to Ellie's room. I took in a breath of relief.

"My God Red. Your face! What happened?" Benny gaped.

 _Shit. I forgot to cover up where she hit me._

"Oh it was nothing. I just tripped up the stairs last night running up them to my room." I replied as smoothly as I could.

Benny gave me a look. I could feel sweat beginning to form on my brow. Taking in another breath, I was saved when his mom walked back into the kitchen.

"Both girls are fast asleep. How are you dear? Is- My goodness! Your face!" his mom looked at me in horror.

"Oh. I uh I tripped up the stairs last night." I answered nervously.

"You couldn't have gotten this from falling on stairs! What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Kita, did either your mother or step father lay a hand on you?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh sweetheart. I-"

"Please don't tell anyone!" I burst out, "They'll send us to the orphanage! I can't lose Amy! I can't leave her! She's already lost her dad and she's on the way to losing her mom. I won't leave her. Not like everyone else did."

"Honey, we need to tell somebody."

"But I can't."

"You're old enough to say whether or not you want to be adopted. We can look into becoming your foster home! Amy would like it here, I know you would to. But I can't stand to know that you are getting hurt in that house!"

"Okay."

"Everything will turn out fine. You'll see. Things are going to be okay. Now, why don't you both run outside while I sort this out?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak. I silently followed Benny out of the house and towards the sandlot. Like clockwork, I went to the pitcher's mound to wait for Kenny to show up and pitch. Benny hit the ball and I looked towards where it fell. It was near a fence. Shrugging, I went over to go get the ball. I heard a growl as I went over. Picking up the ball, I heard the grow again.

"Hush doggie. I'm just getting the ball." I murmured.

I walked back with the ball in my hand. The other sandlot boys were beginning to show up, some rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. I smiled at the ones that I knew were younger than me.

"Base up!" Benny yelled.

I went to outfield so we could play a game. Playing started to take my mind off of my problems.

"Red! You're up to bat!"

I jogged towards the plate and picked up the bat. Getting ready, I ignored Ham's goading.

"Hey, your shoe's untied. No, really, it looks quite dangerous."

Like many people before, I missed the pitch because of the obnoxious red head.

"Shut up white meat." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Turning back to the plate, I blocked him out. I hit the ball square on. It wasn't hard enough to make it a home run, but for me it was close enough. I took off at a sprint around the bases. The boys almost tagged me as I slid into home. I stood up and cheered at my victory. Heading back to my position, we continued to play until Benny called it quits when the sun started to disappear. I walked back with him. My breathing quickened when I saw a police car in Benny's drive way. We went inside and I saw Mrs. Rodriguez with the officer.

"Oh, Kita dear come here." she called.

I hesitantly stepped forward.

"This is Officer Tamsiey. He's here to help your case."

"Mrs. Rodriguez told me that you have marks on your face from abuse." he began.

I brushed aside my hair to show him.

"Has this happened before?"

I nodded my head.

"By whom?"

"Both of them." I whispered.

"Have you been sexually assaulted?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we're are going to conduct a search. We will get your stuff for you. Mrs. Rodriguez has offered for both you and your sister to stay here until this blows over. Or in worst case, she's offered you both a home. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Don't worry kid. We're going to do whatever we can to help you."

With that, the officer left. I went over to Benny's mom and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." I muttered, trying to keep my tears at bay.

Amy and I were finally going to turn out alright. A little messed up, but alright.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot or any of its characters. I only own Kita Johnson, Amelia Johnson, their mother, Ellie, and her mom. However, this is not following the story line of the Sandlot. This is placed a year before Scotty comes to San Fernando Valley.**

Kita POV

When I sleepily awoke for the next day, I panicked when I noticed my surroundings. My brain started to catch up with me and I was reminded of what happened the night before. As of right now, I have no idea where my mother is or where David is. It felt like there was an elephant on my chest. What if they got away? What if the police thought I was lying? I mean, they saw my bruises but that doesn't mean it was from my mother.

I tried to steady my breathing, but I could tell it was starting to get too late. Panic was setting in and my body began to shake on its own accord.

Panic attacks weren't uncommon for me, but this was the first one I've had in awhile. Normally, I'd just take a prescribed relaxant, but I didn't know where my medication was. For all I knew, it was still at my house. I curled myself into a ball, gulping in air.

"Kit kat?"

I heard Amy's voice, but my throat was too constricted to reply. I could only hope that Amy remembered what I told her about my panic attacks, but that was so long ago. I've always been able to control myself. This has been the first major attack in years.

"Mrs. Rodriguez!"

At this point, my world was becoming blurry, I was hyperventilating. I vaguely heard Amy talking with someone, I'd assume Mrs. Rodriguez. Someone put their hand on my arm, and I instantly flinched away. I didn't want to be touched. People couldn't touch me. They shouldn't touch me. Not now, not ever.

"Kit, Kita honey, listen to my voice. I need you to focus on me." I heard Mrs. Rodriguez say.

I was trying to listen to her, anything to keep from passing out and going unconscious.

"I need you to take on of your pills. Amy said you take anxiety pills for when this happens right?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay. I need you to breathe. You have to calm down enough to take one so you don't choke on it or the water. Okay?"

I nodded my head again, trying to focus on breathing easier. I held my hand out and I felt a pill being put into it. I was given a glass of water afterwards. I downed the pill and the glass of water as fast as I could without choking. I let someone guide me to the couch. They laid me down and I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing. My anxiety meds made me sleepy, but it was a good kind of sleepy. Not the pass out from fear kind. I started to breathe easier and I finally took my last shaky breath and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Benny POV

I had ran down the stairs when I heard Amy yelling for my mom. I had no idea that Kit suffered from anxiety. She never showed any sign of being anxious or afraid around us.

"People with anxiety usually don't show signs of having it." my mom informed, I swear, reading my mind like all mothers do, "She must've worked herself up. It's not uncommon for stuff like this to happen to people who have lived in a situation similar to hers. To be honest, I'm surprised that anxiety is the only thing that's wrong with her."

"Will she be okay?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest. Now, why don't you go and join the boys huh? I'll keep watch over her here."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Yes. You care about her don't you?"

"Uh."

"Benny, I'm your mother. I know these things. Just be careful with her okay? We don't know everything she's been through. She might be pretty and sweet, but get to know her before anything else okay? I don't want either of you to get hurt. And if you just end up being friends, that's okay. I'm sure she's happy to have you as a friend."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

With that, I left the house and made my way towards the Sandlot, thinking up excuses to tell the boys on why Red wasn't going to be there. I wasn't going to outright tell them what happened, they'd question it and they wouldn't leave her alone about it. I didn't want her to have to go through that. She was going through enough already.

"Benny!"

I heard my name right when I walked within eyesight of the guys there.

"Took you long enough!"

"Yeah yeah, we were gonna start without you!"

"Shut up Yeah Yeah. You wouldn't know what to do without me." I answered.

"Where's Red?" Ham asked.

"Wasn't feeling well. She's at home, but she'll be back by tomorrow."

I went to home and picked up the bat.

"Well? Base up blockheads! We don't got all day!"

With that, the boys ran to their positions and we began our never ending game of baseball. I didn't understand why, but I couldn't get my mind off of Kit. She was just another pretty girl. A pretty girl with issues, yes, but just a girl. Why was she so different? It made my brain hurt to think about her. All I wanted to do was push her from my mind, but I couldn't do it. She stayed there like a stubborn piece of glue stuck to my brain. I just couldn't help but wonder what she'd do when she woke up.


End file.
